<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by Lady_Azzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221025">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Azzy/pseuds/Lady_Azzy'>Lady_Azzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Was That? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Azzy/pseuds/Lady_Azzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Was That? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji hated the days where his leg acted up. His new workout routine with Ren and by himself was well established but the days where he took an unexpected rest day rankled him and left him in a foul mood. </p><p>He was an athlete and was well accustomed to scheduled rest days and listening to his body. Ryuji enjoyed his rest days. A little longer to read manga or play video games was always welcomed, but the days where he limped and could barely stand the thought of exercise with his leg feeling as if it were on fire bothered him. It was just another reminder of what Kamoshida personally stole from him. His freedom and absolute joy tarnished. </p><p>When Ren asked about training that day where a fierce scowl was carved into his face, Ryuji hastened to remind himself his friend didn’t deserve to be snapped at but was still quick to decline. If Ryuji let himself believe in it, he could imagine the warning was from Captain Kidd and not just his usual internal commentary. If he really focused while believing he could hear Captain Kidd grumble every time he declined to spend time with Ren.</p><p>Ryuji was about to turn away from Ren, lost in his frustration and pain, when he caught the concern in his leader’s eyes. He paused and waited for what Ren would say. . </p><p>“Want to grab some ramen?” The words tumbled from Ren’s mouth and lightened Ryuji’s heart. His leg was still on fire but the prospect of ramen with his best friend improved his mood enough he could push through it. </p><p>He exploded in a whoop of joy and the two laughing friends headed to Ogikubo. It was only in hindsight that Ryuji realized Ren probably saw the lightning that surrounded his fingers and ran through his hair. After Seiten Taisei awoke he realized he had a tendency to spark, for a lack of a better word, when he was agitated or excited.</p><p>The realization only made Ryuji feel more grateful for Ren’s friendship and how he would take care of his friends when something was bothering them. Even if Ryuji never expressed why he didn’t wish to workout, Ren never pressed and he never admitted how much his leg could bother him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryuji is technically getting two parts because:</p><p>1. I really like Ryuji. <br/>2. I sympathize with old injuries flaring up and being just enough of a pain to ruin your day. <br/>3. This was written after the first part. C'est la vie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>